When All Else Fails
by Mirloc
Summary: A quick little story. One real chapter, one of those stories you eventually just have to write.


Chapter 1  
  
"Harry dear, it's time." He looked over at Molly, crates and boxes were neatly bundled and sealed. She had been a terrific help these past few weeks, and he only wished he could express his gratitude in even the simplest of words.  
  
'It seems so surreal,' Harry thought. 'This can't be happening.'  
  
He had shouted and cursed at the Aurors who came with Kingsley to tell him. Harry remembered there had been six Aurors, and Kingsley. Harry had invited them in; Megan had been playing over at Ron and Hermione's house when the party arrived. It took four of the Aurors to hold him down until he finally collapsed under their weight. Kingsley was devastated at having to tell him the news.  
  
He took Harry over to Hermione's and Ron's house. Ron had screamed at Kingsley to leave when he saw Harry, and knew what the news was.  
  
The Weasley family was devastated by the news. Ginny had gone undercover to find one Draco Malfoy, still at large since the defeat of the last Death Eaters. Ron and Harry had returned to the Ministry to act as Aurors when Draco had resurrected the Death Eaters. Ginny accepted a position as an intelligence gatherer, and had been sent out several times to recover information about the new rising of evil.  
  
Harry turned to Megan, who came inside to see what the shouting was about, and with emotion choked voice, he had to explain to his daughter that her mum wasn't coming home. Ron and Hermione offered to let them stay, but Harry had gone back that night, and slept in their bed. The next morning he contacted Molly and Arthur and had to deal with the horror a second time.  
  
It took him two months to admit to himself she wasn't just missing.  
  
The night Harry and Megan moved into the new house, was the night Harry was reborn. He dedicated his time not spent with Megan to locating and rooting out the Death Eaters. No one was safe from the "Dangerous Duo". Ron had renewed an almost religious war against Draco, warnings, suspensions, and eventually threats of dismissal from the Aurors were daily events. Kingsley and Percy tolerated the two only because they were efficient, and deadly accurate.  
  
Within seven months the two had Draco Malfoy holed up in some forsaken cave in France.  
  
"Harry, I know the bastard is in there." Ron looked over at him, the fire was there he knew "So do we just seal it and let him Disapparate out and track him, or do we go in there?"  
  
Harry looked over at Ron, "I believe, dear boy," he quipped in an overly exaggerated accent "That we are going to go in there."  
  
The fighting took several hours. Draco had trained his personal bodyguards well, but they were fighting for their lives, Harry and Ron for vengeance.  
  
Finally, after what seemed to Harry an eternity, they were in Draco's personal rooms.  
  
"Draco, the way I see it," Ron stated the hatred apparent in his voice. "You can throw down your wand, and we are going to put you in the worst place Harry and I can find to put you."  
  
"Oh, please Ron," Harry growled. "Let's give him the other option. Resist. Oh please Malfoy chose to resist. I have learned so many ways to hurt people these last ten years, and I so want to show them to you."  
  
Malfoy looked at the two approaching him slowly. He lowered his wand to the ground raising his hands in surrender.  
  
"Now, Malfoy, that's not sporting" Ron said hate dripping from his words "Go on, pick it up. I swear we won't make it that painful."  
  
"Yes we will." Harry replied. "See, my daughter was 12 when you had Ginny killed, and it so happens, Ron and I have 12 hours to kill," he laughed at the joke, a mirthless, hollow laugh "well, you Malfoy."  
  
"See, we aren't going to bring you in Draco. We are going to kill you." Ron's rage had become all consuming at that point. "PICK UP YOUR DAMN WAND!"  
  
From behind them they heard Kingsley. "Potter, Weasley, stand down!"  
  
Harry spun on Kingsley "Kingsley, take your men and leave." The words were laced with the hatred he felt, the desire for revenge. Kingsley' eyes got wide. He had never seen Harry or Ron like this, they were beyond reason. "If you have any of your men interfere Kingsley, we'll kill them." There was no idle threat here, and he backed down.  
  
Ron continued. "Ginny was missing for 14 days Malfoy. For 14 days we didn't know. For 14 days. I've a mind to make you repay that debt in blood."  
  
As if on queue Harry continued "We spent 6 months finding you, tracking you down."  
  
"For 6 years she had to put up with your shit in school Malfoy."  
  
Harry glared at him the hatred pure now. "And I lost the only woman I loved, my daughters' mum, and Draco old friend you are going to repay that debt, by forfeiting your life tonight. But only after a very, very long time and only after you beg for us to kill you."  
  
Malfoy was cornered and sweating.  
  
"Say something you son of a bitch!" Harry yelled. "DAMN YOU SAY SOMETHING!"  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth. "Harry, wake up or you'll be late."  
  
Harry blinked. The sun was shining, and Ginny was standing over him poking him on the arm. "Wake up you slug. Ron is going to be positively brassed off if we miss the opening play of the World Cup."  
  
He reached up and held Ginny tight.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah daddy, what's in you?" Megan echoed her mother.  
  
"Weird, weird dream Gin, sorry." He stood up, got dressed, no more night time reading of old Sickle Auror Mysteries for him. He slipped on his robes, and the sun glinted off the Lieutenants insignia on the dark blue robes. 


End file.
